


Pizza and Hoodies

by musicmillennia



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Hoodies Everywhere, Matt is Soft, Super Sleepover, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Sometimes all you need after a fight is a huge hoodie, a six pack, and lots and lots of pizza. Some friends are nice, too.





	Pizza and Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write somethin' Spooky for Halloween, but for now I saw this in my drafts today and decided to finish it. I hope this serves as a good pick-me-up :D

It wasn't a  _mission_. They don't do  _missions_. Things just sorta happen, and they have to get together to fight 'em. So after a particularly long _fight_ , Luke goes about gathering the others. It's usually left to him, since his abilities often name him the last man standing. Matt he finds in a dumpster, though he's not sure how he got there since the fight was in the middle of the street; Jessica's slowly but surely pushing herself out of a Jones-shaped dent in a now totaled car; and Danny's sprawled across whatever-the-hell you could call what they just fought.

Aliens, man. This ain't supposed to happen to the street heroes. But of course the Avengers are off on some island or whatever fighting a world-class threat.

Nobody's come out unscathed. Luke glances around, nodding occasionally at fearful gazes peeking through curtains and relieved cops at the road blocks. The aliens had super strength, so he's ready to collapse with the rest. They're still in Harlem, despite all the running and jumping.

Claire hasn't seriously objected to superheroes passing out on her couch yet.

Letting out a long breath, Luke says, "Me and Claire's place is closest if any of y'all wanna stay the night." He smiles at Jess. "We've got a good liquor cabinet."

Jessica rolls her shoulders. "Why not? After that bullshit, I need to get at least halfway drunk."

Danny's smiling despite the weird alien snot soaking him and the giant shiner forming on his cheek. "Sounds awesome. Thanks."

Luke nods. "Daredevil?"

Matt, who's clearly trying not to stagger or hold his ribs, replies, "Claire will call me anyway."

Jessica scoffs.

They pass the cops and hail a cab. Danny has to sit practically in Luke's lap. Luke is gettin' real tired of buying new clothes.

* * *

Matt, unsurprisingly, got himself banged up the most. Claire wants to make a record book. Luke orders pizza with Danny's credit card.

Jessica's got a few scrapes and, all considering, minimal bruising. She's cleared for the liquor cabinet. Danny's shoved into the bathroom.

Pizza gets there weirdly fast. Delivery guy's a bundle of nerves. Says, "W-when you gave us your name, we sorta put a sign on the car. 'Pizza for the Defenders.'"

Luke wants to protest the name, but it got 'em pizza. So. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Mr. Cage, sir!"

"Cage is fine."

The kid leaves with starry eyes.

"Looks like your fan base is growing," Claire teases.

Jessica utters a heartfelt " _ugh_."

"Matt, don't move," Claire snaps, "You can get pizza after I stop the bleeding." Matt sighs quietly. "Honestly, it's like herding cats."

Luke sets the boxes on the counter. "At least you don't gotta worry about me."

Claire shoots him a Look.

Luke clears his throat. "Pizza?"

* * *

Danny emerges goop-free, scurrying to Luke's half of the dresser. He picks out grey sweats that swallow his feet and nearly trip him and a hoodie that's definitely not made for his skinny white body.

"My underwear got off easy, at least," he says. "Oo, pizza!"

Jessica yanks her claimed box out of his reach. Danny moves to another without missing a beat.

Meanwhile, Claire's finally taking her gloves off. "Okay. You can have pizza now."

While Matt makes his slow and pitiful walk to Danny's offered box, Luke heads to the bedroom. The aliens liked throwing around more than cutting, so Matt's suit is relatively unharmed, but it can't be comfortable.

"Here," he says, "It's red."

Matt looks—incredibly soft, huddled in Luke's hoodie. Luke never thought Matt Murdock could ever look soft. He makes a soft noise too when he's given black sweats with it.

Luke smiles at Jessica and Claire. "You guys want one?"

Claire smiles back. "Is that even a question?"

"I'll pass," Jessica drawls. Luke lays a black one out for her anyway.

In the end, they're all gathered at the table, munching on pizza and swimming in Luke's hoodies. They don't say much—too tired—but it's not uncomfortable.

After a while, Danny says, "This is nice."

"Minus the aliens," Matt adds.

Jessica grunts, but she doesn't disagree. Contentment pools warm in Luke's gut.

"So who's takin' the couch?" Luke asks.

"Matt," Claire and Danny reply. Danny snickers at Matt's raised eyebrow.

"You _are_ messed up, dude," Luke says, "Ain't no way you're taking the floor. Danny likes it better anyway."

"It's true," Danny says earnestly.

"Billionaire hobo," Jessica deadpans. "I'm gonna head home."

"You sure?" Luke asks.

"I'm not one for sleepovers. Thanks for the booze and pizza."

Claire salutes her with her beer. "Anytime."

Jessica gives her an almost-smile and nods. Danny calls out a goodbye as she leaves.

"Am I gonna get that hoodie back?" Luke wonders.

"Probably not," Matt says.

Danny hunkers further in his. "They're unfairly comfortable."

"Yeah, well, you're payin' for a new one."

"Sure."

Claire pats Luke's elbow. "Holey hero."

* * *

A few hours later, there's a knock on the door.

"It's Jessica," Matt mumbles, not moving from his fetal position.

"I got it," Danny slurs before Luke or Claire can get up. "Hey, Jess."

"They got a loveseat?"

"Yep."

"Then move."

Danny happily steps aside. "Not one for sleepovers?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Three superheroes in oversized hoodies are clonked out in Claire and Luke's living room. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles litter the table and counters like a frat party.

Luke takes the free loveseat, closing his eyes for a bit. A good night's sleep had done wonders, but damn if he isn't still tired.

Claire snaps a few pictures and sends them out.

>>Foggy  
That is so wholesome

Claire doesn't have a shift until tonight. They can all sleep in today.


End file.
